In the Heat of the Moment
by detectivespiritcaller
Summary: AU-Marco and Dylan have crushes on each other. And now, when they can be together, Marco's stepfather comes into the picture. Everyone will be suprised at what they find.--This story contains slash and rating may eventually go up to PG-13.--


Disclaimer- None of the Degrassi characters belong to me. I just thought that you ought to know that, so you don't think that I think that I own the characters. Believe me. If I did own them, there would be more episodes with Marco and Dylan! Definately!  
  
WARNING- Just so you know, this story contains slash. If this type of story offends you, don't read it, because I DO NOT APPRECIATE FLAMES DUE TO HOMOPHOBIA! Thank you!  
  
I know that the first chapter might sound a little cheezy, but oh well. Sorry about that!  
  
So I hope that everybody that reads my story enjoys it! I saw the episode with Marco and Dylan and at the end when they kissed, I screamed and jumped around the room and had to call up my friend and gush how happy I was! OMG! Every time there was a commercial it ended at a perfect time and it gave me time to jump around the room! So yeah I don't know where I came up with this storyline, It just popped up in my head out of nowhere. I have been working on this chapter for a while and I don't know when I will be able to update. So, also, reviews might help speed up the process! I love to get any kinds of reviews! Just make sure if it is a flame that it is not because of homophobia. I know that I had written that before, but you know, some people just don't get the point unless you repeat yourself. Okay! I have written enough! ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
It was a hot, humid morning in Toronto, Canada. There was only five more days until the students of Degrassi left the books and classrooms behind and went on summer vacation. Marco Del Rossi, a tenth grader, and his best friend, Ellie Nash, a ninth grader, strolled around the school, talking.  
  
" So. What are you doin' this summer?" Ellie asked Marco.  
  
" Oh. Nothin' much. Just gonna do whatever."  
  
Marco turned around and walked backwards while talking to Ellie, right into a Senior, named Dylan Michalchuk, whom Marco had had his eye on since he had first met him.  
  
Marco, Ellie, Paige Michalchuk, Gavin Mason, whom everybody calls Spinner, Jimmy Brooks, and Hazel Aden had been going to the beach and Dylan would be their 'chauffeur for the day', as Paige put it. Marco had sit in the front passenger seat and when Dylan's and Marco's eyes met for the first time, there was instant chemistry.  
  
Now, once again, their eyes met when Marco looked up to see who he had run into. Both Marco's and Dylan's hearts skipped a beat. Neither boy could tear their gaze away from the other's .  
  
Finally, Ellie stepped in and said, " Marco, I'm gonna go to class. See ya later!"  
  
Marco turned back around tore his sight away from Dylan and looked to Ellie with flushed cheeks, " Okay El, Se ya!"  
  
Marco hadn't realized that Dylan's eyes were concentrated on him. Dylan loved everything about him: His ebony, black hair, his beautiful brown eyes, his smooth, tan skin and his style. It was all his own. It wasn't all looks though. Dylan enjoyed being around Marco; although it wasn't as often as he wished.  
  
Dylan wanted to pursue Marco, but he didn't want to intimidate him and make it seem as if he were being forward about their relationship. Little did Dylan know, but Marco was always considering that same idea.  
  
" So. Marco, what's up?" asked Dylan.  
  
" Nothin' much... Just hangin' out. Ya know. What's up with you?"  
  
" Nothin'... Well... I've gotta go to my locker really quick. So... Maybe I'll see ya later," stated Dylan.  
  
" Yeah." Once again, Marco blushed. Dylan saw this and grinned. As Dylan passed Marco, to head to his locker, his arm grazed Marco's, sending chills down both of their spines.  
  
Just as Marco had seen Dylan disappear around a corner, the bell rang, telling all the students to get to class. Marco rushed to his own locker, grabbed the book that he needed, and rushed down the hall, to first period. He found his seat in the classroom just as the tardy bell rang.  
  
The teacher started lecturing right away. Marco tried to concentrate on the subject at hand, but his thoughts would always come back to Dylan. Marco couldn't hep but daydream about those seductive, azure eyes, that blonde curly hair, and that great personality.  
  
Marco was jerked back to reality after the teacher assigned the students a load of homework. At Degrassi, the teachers assigned homework until the last day of school.  
  
The rest of the day went by very sluggish. When the last bell rang, Marco ran outside and walked home. He had to get home quickly, because he had so many things to do around the house before his mother arrived home, after her long day at work.  
  
When he arrived at his residence, he started strait on his chores, then his homework. Marco's mother arrived home at about eight o'clock in the evening. Marco greeted her happily.  
  
" Hi ma!"  
  
"Hey Marco! How are you?"  
  
" I'm good. I finished all the chores and my homework, so I'm all your's!"  
  
" That's great mijo! Have you seen your stepfather?"  
  
"No..." said Marco gloomily.  
  
" Okay. I'm gonna go make dinner. Okay?"  
  
"Alright, ma."  
  
Marco's parents had been divorced for nearly a year now. His mother had met a young man, named Lance Riguelimen, whom Marco still had not warmed up to, even after his mother and Lance had decided to get married. Marco had had a weird suspicion about Lance from the beginning. There just was something about him that wasn't right for Marco's mother, and he was going to find out exactly what is was.

Well... That was the first chapter. Sorry for if I spelled the mijo thing wrong! And I want to say that in this fanfiction I am going to make Marco want to become a Police Officer. I just went patroling the other day and it was great! So I have to add something like that in here! Alright! So please, please, please REVIEW!


End file.
